


These Days Are Our Sexy Days

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tia takes in a shy motorbiking girl...RP Fic.





	These Days Are Our Sexy Days

Tia Cullen Yawned and stretched as the early morning rays woke her up. She slid out of bed and walked over to the window of her house. She smiled as she looked out at the new day. As she was looking around she suddenly spotted something a motor bike was parked in her drive way and leaning against it fast asleep was a young girl who looked to be 17-18 possibly 20...but no older than that. Tia blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she was sure she was really seeing this she quickly threw on her dressing gown, and a pair of knickers...she had to show some concession to the indecency laws, and went outside. She walked softly up to the young girl and looked her over to see if she was hurt...but she wasn't and there was no note to explain who she was or why she was there...so Tia did the only thing she could. She bent down and gently shook the girl's shoulder.

"Hey...sleeping cutie..."

She said softly.

“Time to wake up now..."

"What... who... get off me."

Joanie had flinched backwards, emitting a tiny yelp of pain as she slipped backwards off the seat and hit the dirt on the other side. 

"OW."

"Oh baby girl!"

Tia gasped and quickly hurried round the bike to start tending to the girl.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes... yes I'm fine, just a little... concussed."

Tia smiled and helped her to stand.

"Come inside sweetling."

She said guiding her back towards the house. Joanie sighed and leant into her a little. Tia led her inside and sat her down on the couch she sat beside her and nuzzled her mewing softly in a comforting tone.

"What’s your name sweetling?"

She asked.

“And why were you parked out in my driveway?"

"Joanie..."

A pause fell then. 

"I... needed a place to sleep."

Tia smiled softly.

"Oh sweetheart...."

She nuzzled her.

"I have rooms you can sleep in....but...I charge a little fee."

"Such as?"

Tia smiled.

"Sex..."

"Oh."

"Interested?"

Tia murred. 

"Yes... but... I've never... been with anyone."

Tia smiled.

"No worries...I've had a number of V-Carders sweetling..."

"Oh... okay."

Tia smiled and gently kissed Joanie. Joanie murred as she kissed back. 

"Want to see something?"

Tia murred. 

"Sure..."

Tia smiled and stood up and slowly undid her dressing gown and teasingly pulled it open revealing to Joanie for the first time that she was in fact all but naked under it save for her knickers. Joanie mewed softly. 

"You like sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well this.... is included with the room sweet pea...for no extra charge.... just a mutual agreement of mutual sexual usage of each other."

"A... alright."

Tia smiled.

"You can touch little sweetie."

She cooed softly, guiding Joanie’s hands to her breasts. Joanie blushed but moved to slowly caress them. Tia murred softly. 

"Y... you like that?"

"Oh I most certainly do sweet pea."

"What... should I do next?" 

Tia smiled.

"Whatever you want to sweetie...do what feels natural."

She said lovingly. Slowly, timidly, Joanie ran a hand lower. Tia shivered and mewed. 

"You like that?"

Tia nodded.

"Yes...I do little one."

"W... would you like more?"

Tia smiled.

"Well...would you like to give me more?"

She asked. 

"Yes ma'am."

"Then yes.... I would like you to give me more."

Joanie blushed but moved to lightly tease her clit. Tia shivered and murred. Joanie soon pushed inwards, setting a pace. Tia gasped and mewed. 

"Y... you like that?"

"Baby girl...."

Tia murred.

"I don't like it.... I Love it."

Joanie blushed but sped up. Tia murred louder. Joanie sped up once more. Tia mewled and came apart, purring softly as she drew Joanie up and kissed her. 

“Now... come to bed, little one.”


End file.
